


Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Dream

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eddie watches The Last Unicorn when he’s scared, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Eddie was too tired to set up his bed on the floor, and the thought of leeching Richie’s warmth was a good one. He didn’t quite expect a kraken’s response, however.





	Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is somewhat based in reality, actually. If I get up when Todd is asleep, and try and lay back down with him, he will always react like this if I don’t climb into his arms willingly. I almost wrote this for Henry and Vic, but I couldn’t deny the Reddie blog any longer. ; u;

As the fourth runthrough of _The Last Unicorn_ came to a close, Eddie Kaspbrak sat back slowly against the footboard of Richie’s bed. A quick glance at the clock told him it was nearing three AM, and he knew that if he was at his own home, his mother would have his hide. That was part of the freedom of staying with his friends for the weekend. 

Getting up onto his knees, the small seventeen year old took in the sight of Richie, in all of his gangly glory, both spread out and crumpled up as he snored away. Without his coke bottle glasses on, the other teen looked like an entirely different person. Somehow, Eddie was positive that he’d be able to pick Richie out of a crowd even if he went all ‘I Was A Teenage Werewolf’ on them. A fond smile worked onto his face and he eased up to his full, meager, height of five-foot-three. Usually, he tacked on an ‘and a half’, but he was much too worn out to try and correct himself when he knew the ‘three’ was already pushing it. 

Rubbing his damp eyes, he glanced over at the pile of blankets and pillows bunched up by Richie’s dresser. They had once, before this weird movie marathon of the first ten minutes of _Critters_ and then four back to back showings of _The Last Unicorn_ , been placed out of the way so the boys could make Eddie a palette on the floor to sleep on. Richie had tried to argue the idea of Eddie sleeping on the floor, but if there was one person in this world he didn’t want to feel like a fragile doll around, it was Richie. 

Now, though, his tired eyes tried their best to keep from opening again, and the little brunet shook his head. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d shared a bed, not by a long shot, and just because they were older didn’t mean he felt weird about it. Throwing back the covers and taking in Richie’s half-sprawled body, Eddie chuckled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Turning off the television, he crawled in and pressed his back to his friend’s, closing his eyes. 

Not even a second later, Richie was rolling over like a man possessed, almost striking Eddie’s head as he tried to wrap around him. Eddie lifted his head, giving his sleeping friend an uncertain look, and as soon as his head was pillowed on the taller teen’s arm, and both Richie’s arm and leg were thrown over his own body, Richie went back to a lax, restful sleep. 

Cheeks heated, Eddie snuggled in until he wasn’t entirely sure where he began and Richie ended, sniffling slightly and wiping at his eye one more time. Seeming to take that as an upset, Richie kissed the nape of his neck, smiling slightly and mumbling incoherently.

Eddie didn’t think he’d ever be able to sleep in any other position again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we go, my first fic for these two. ; u; I do adore them very much, even if my love for the Bowers Gang is still very, very strong. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
